Sick in the Sengoku
by LuthienLossehelin
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Mai becomes sick, and is tended to by a concerned warlord. Will add tags as needed.
1. Hideyoshi

Crisp air swirled along the treetops, birds greeted the early morning rays, and a solitaire figure shuffled down the open hallway. Stifling a yawn, Mai glanced around her, hoping no one could see her. She had fallen asleep, again, while stargazing. This was becoming a horrible habit, and she feared that soon someone would catch on to her nightly ventures.

Worse, the woman feared that she was coming down with a cold. Her head was feeling fuzzy, and there was an ache in her limbs. Getting medicine in this era was going to prove a challenge as she couldn't just walk to the nearest drug store, and she doubted Ieyasu would give her some herbs without question.

"Perhaps I could convince one of the servants to bring me some medicine," she mused before shaking her head. "No, they'd become suspicious, and probably report it to Lord Nobunaga. And, then they would find out about me going out at night."

No, Mai was just going to have to suffer through it if she wanted to keep her secret. Sliding open her bedroom door, she plopped onto her futon with a groan. There was still an hour or so before anyone would need her, and her head was pounding. Closing her eyes, she let the sweet embrace of sleep take her.

"Mai?"

A concerned voice pulled at the heavy fog that lay about her. Eyes fluttering, Mai opened them briefly before closing them again against the harsh sunlight. Her body ached when moved, and she suddenly found herself shivering despite being cocooned in her mountain of covers.

"Mai."

The voice called again, and a cool hand was placed against her fevered brow. It felt nice, and she was sad when it left. Squinting open her eyes, she watched as Hideyoshi's worried face came into view.

"Hideyoshi," she murmured not having the strength to say more.

"I've sent for Ieyasu," he explains, placing a cool, wet cloth to your forehead. "You have apparently come down with a cold and fever. How? I don't know."

Mai caught the hint of rebuke in his voice, however, she was too tired to fight him. Opting, instead, to burrow further under her blankets, and ignore his words. She'd get a lecture later she was sure, however, right now, she just wanted to sleep.

Ieyasu soon arrived, and began to concoct a tea with herbs to help reduce the fever. She could hear the two warlords conversing with each other as he worked.

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know. I found her like this when she didn't come down for breakfast."

"I asked around, apparently, one of the servants saw her earlier this morning walking the hallways."

Her ears perked up at that statement. _Great,_ she thought. _Someone did see me._ Now she was going to be in for the lecture of the century from Hideyoshi and quit possibly Ieyasu as well. This was _not_ going to be her day. Pulling the covers snuggly around her, she tried to pretend to be asleep.

The action did not go unnoticed by the two men, turning they glanced at her. "Mai," Hideyoshi called. He voice said he knew she was awake, and that she wouldn't get away from his inquisition. 'Is what Lord Ieyasu said true? Where you out earlier this morning?"

Nutmeg eyes peaked above the blankets at the warlords, looking as innocent as could be. "Maybe," was the meek reply. Mai knew in the state she was in that arguing with the man would be pointless, yet she didn't want to outright admit her transgression.

Sighing, Hideyoshi glanced at Ieyasu. The other man quirked an annoyed eyebrow, then shoved a cup at Mai. "Here," he grunted, "drink this."

Sitting up with a groan, she accepted the drink. Her head was still pounding, and the aches had yet to subside. Glancing at the dark liquid, Mai sniffed at it curiously, finding that it had an earthly scent to it. Gingerly, she sipped at the tea, and can feel her face contort from the taste.

Ieyasu scoffed, "Were you expecting it to taste good?"

"No," came the curt reply. She glared at the blonde haired man while taking another sip of the medicine. Mai hated taking any sort of medicine even in the modern day, and this medieval concoction didn't taste any better. She finished off the tea without complaint, knowing that fighting would get her nowhere, and she really just wanted to go back to sleep. Sitting up was proving difficult, and soon she was slumped against the wall.

This did not go unnoticed by Hideyoshi's ever watchful eyes. Taking the empty cup from her hands, he helped ease Mai into a more comfortable position laying down. Brushing aside a stray lock of hair, he pressed his hand against her forehead. Mai thought it felt nice and cool, and her heart did a little flip when his thumb gently rubbed against her brow.

"The tea will help reduce the fever, and let you sleep," Ieyasu explained as he packed his things. Glancing at the Hideyoshi, he pointed to a pile of herbs, "Give her those when she wakes. I left enough for several cups. She should have a one every four hours, or until the fever breaks."

After Ieyasu left, Hideyoshi sat next to the sick women. She heard him sigh as his fingers gently ran through her hair. She couldn't explain why, but, she felt warm at his touch and it wasn't from her fever. His touch was soothing, and a large part of her did not want it to stop.

"You know that once you're feeling better you're going to tell me what you were doing out so early," he stated. There was no question in his tone, it was a command.

Mai nodded. She was too sleepy to argue, and his hand in her hair felt so good. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch, letting the little caresses loll her to sleep. She'd figure out how to get out of his scolding later. Right now - as sleep claimed her - she would enjoy his gentle touch.

* * *

This is an AU idea that I had with Mai getting sick, and having Hideyoshi care for her. Obviously, it happens at the beginning of their relationship. I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Ieyasu

**Ieyasu**

A puff of air left his lips as he shuffled through Azuchi proper snow crunching under his feet. There was a comforting feeling in the twilight night as the stars began to twinkle above; Ieyasu found himself slowing to a stop, enjoying the fresh night air. Winter was his favorite season, and he couldn't help pausing a moment to enjoy the stillness.

A giggle from behind, and something cold and hard slamming into his head interrupted his reverie. Rubbing his head, he turned to face the culprit.

"Don't you have something better to do than throw snowballs at me," he grumbled, glaring at the woman standing a few yards away from him.

"Nope," she grinned, eyes glittering with mischief. With the swing of her arm she launched another snowball.

Sidestepping the projectile, Ieyasu took a step towards Mai. Noticing his advance, she hastily scooped a handful of snow. Nimble fingers forming the perfect sphere before launching it at him. He dodged, and continued his approach. With a squeak she tossed another snowball before turning on her heel, and scurrying away.

"Oh no you don't," he growled before giving chase.

Ieyasu was almost on top of Mai, hand reaching out to catch her when she tripped. "Watch out!" He yelled as the two of them tumbled to the ground.

Sitting up, he glanced at where she lay beside him. "Are you alright?" Concern laced his voice as eyes scanned her body for injury. A frown formed on his face as he observed her shaking shoulders. Mai was...laughing? "Stop laughing. You could have been hurt. What were you even thinking?" he groused.

"Don't be such a grouch. I'm fine," Mai rolled onto her back, eyes sparkling with amusement. Dark hair fanned out around her a stark contrast to the pale snow as the soft moonlight bathed her in its silver light.

For a brief moment Ieyasu was transfixed by how beautiful she look surrounded by the snow. Shaking himself, he reached down grabbing her hand, and pulling her up towards him. He was shocked to find her fingers cold as ice, brushing long fingers along her cheek he found that her face was also cold.

"Geez," he muttered, taking off his haori and wrapping it around Mai's shoulders. "How long have you been waiting for me? You're freezing." Enfolding her in his arms, he pulled her close.

"I'm fine," Mai assured, snuggling close as she enjoyed the warmth of his arms. "I was only waiting for a little while."

"Sure."

"You're such a worrier."

"I have to be when it comes to you," came the admonished reply. "If you get sick I'm the one who has to take care of you."

"Well," she giggled, "I'll just have to make sure I don't get sick."

Several days passed, and Ieyasu made his way down the long hallways of Azuchi castle. His quick strides taking him to his destination as he thought back to the conversation that he had just had with Mitsunari.

" _Are you on your way to see Lady Mai, Ieyasu-sama?"_

" _No."_

" _Oh, I thought you would since she's been…"_

" _She's been what?"_

" _Well, Lady Mai has been under the weather the past two days. I thought that you knew."_

He had _not_ known that Mai had been ill, and immediately stormed towards her room before poor Mitsunari could say another word. No doubt she was sick because of the other night when she had waited -who knows how long - for him in the cold. Reaching her room, he slide the door open and marched in.

"Ieyasu," Mai squeaked as he entered. She lay half sitting in her futon a mountain of pillows and blankets surrounding her. From where he stood he could see the flushed look on her cheeks, as he approached she began to cough.

"I knew you would get sick," he grumbled, placing a hand against her forehead with a frown. "You have a slight fever. Tell me, aside from the cough and fever what else is wrong?"

Mai pushed his hand aside in protest, "I'm fine. You're making a bigger deal out of this."

Giving her a pointed glare, Ieyasu turned to call a maid. He listed off some items that he needed before turning back to his patient. "How long have you been sick?" He knew Mitsunari had said two days, however he wanted to hear it from her.

"About two days...maybe three," was the meek reply.

Emerald eyes met her nutmeg ones as he sighed, "And you didn't think to call for me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. It's not like I'm _that_ sick!" she tried to sit up as she continued to protest, "I just needed a little..." A coughing fit took her before she could finish.

The maid returned with the requested items, and Ieyasu began to brew a tea. Handing her a cup, he scolded "The next time you get sick I want you to call for me right away. You wait forever, and then my job becomes twice as hard."

Mai took the cup, glancing at it her nose scrunched in disgust, "Do I really have to drink this?"

"Yes, this is what happens when you don't take care of yourself and wait outside in the cold," he frowned.

"But…"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Taking the cup out of Mai's hands, Ieyasu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought the cup to her lips, "Drink."

Obediently, Mai drank the tea without further protest. Once, she was done Ieyasu made her lay down with strict instructions to sleep, and a promise to check on her later. He also instructed the maids to bring up some soup when she woke.

Content that everything was finished Ieyasu packed his things. Glancing back at Mai's sleeping form, he paused. Leaning over her, he brushed a lock of hair from her face, and lips leave a tender kiss as he murmured, "Next time don't hesitate to call me. I really don't mind looking after you."

Standing, he move silently out of the room, missing the knowing smile that graced Mai's lips as she glanced over her shoulder, watching him leave.


End file.
